


when you're ready

by morresend



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Good Trans Vibes, M/M, fjord gets his dick sucked real good that's all i'm saying, in fact EXQUISITE trans vibes if i may say so myself, trans fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morresend/pseuds/morresend
Summary: Fjord finds himself in a state of delirium that he is surprisingly not opposed to. In fact, he finds himself wanting to reach deeper within it, to indulge himself in its entanglements.There is no perfect way to communicate this want, so Fjord does as best he can with his pleasure-addled brain; moving his hips.





	when you're ready

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this one to mint, who's a godly writer and inspires me to do horny shit.

Fjord finds himself in a state of delirium that he is surprisingly not opposed to. In fact, he finds himself wanting to reach deeper within it, to indulge himself in its entanglements. 

There is no perfect way to communicate this want, so Fjord does as best he can with his pleasure-addled brain; moving his hips. He jerks against Mollymauk's slicked lips, barely able to restrain his action. He  _ would _ apologise for how roughly he drives his hips against Molly's face, but he's forgotten every tongue he speaks so far. 

Speaking of  _ tongues _ \- Molly's is wicked, practiced and dextrous, each flick against Fjord's leaking cunt assaulting him with a new kind of sensation. Sometimes he goes slowly, dragging the slick flat of his tongue over his dick, and other times it's brief lapping, short bursts of pleasure that make Fjord's legs twitch in involuntary response. 

Fjord cannot decide which makes him feel more hopelessly euphoric; the pure  _ sight _ of Molly between his thighs, everywhere so wet between his legs as he licks up the half-orc’s spilling slick and elicits more; or how easily he is able to work him, make his mouth do all the things that work the best without making Fjord too uncomfortable. That had indeed been a factor in the foreplay, Molly asking once almost too many if he was comfortable with this and good with that, but once they had settled into a mutual comfort from their closeness… well, that was where the real fun began. 

“Ngh _ fuck _ .” Fjord grits out, unable to stop himself from thrusting up against Molly's mouth again, lightly grinding his cunt against his lips in an insatiable attempt to gain more of the pleasure. Molly is ever accommodating, closing his lips around Fjord's cock, sucking  _ hard _ and drawing such a deep moan from him. They make eye contact from a brief second, Fjord groaning from the sheer yielding feeling the pools of crimson bring forth in him. He wants to give in so badly, and that he does, losing his inhibitions to the pleasure. 

All too soon, Molly's incredible mouth is pulling away from his cunt, which immediately twitches in need - quickly compensated by two fingers pressed inside, a thumb rubbing the hood of his sensitive nub and further mixing in his saliva and Fjord's juices. 

“Looks like you're in quite a state, Fjord.” the tiefling hums, and his nonchalance would've been irritating to Fjord if he was in his right mind. 

“Fuck’s sake, Molly-” he muttered, not unkindly. His frustration had withered to nothing hours ago, Fjord realises, replaced with nothing but an embarrassing amount of awe at Molly's oral skills. 

“I do many things for the sake of fuck, I can assure you that.” Molly counters flawlessly, fingers crooking inside Fjord, and he hits  _ something _ that makes him gasp. Penetration is unfamiliar, bordering on unusual, but there's something about the fact that it's Molly's fingers in his cunt that makes him clench around them so needily. How they feel seated so deep inside him…  _ fuck _ .

“Your- your mouth, I-” Fjord begins to stammer out, but shuts his mouth before any particularly unattractive words stumble out. Molly pauses on a firm stroke over Fjord's dick, sharp incisors drawing across his lower lip as he looks up at the half-orc. 

“Sorry, Fjord. I don't think I caught that.” he said with a mere shrug, and leaned in,  _ glistening  _ tongue parting his lips as if he were about to lap at his dick again- and fuck, Fjord  _ needs _ that- 

“ _ Please, _ Molly, I can't, I- god, please-”

He barely has time to clamp a hand over his mouth to smother a broken moan as the tiefling’s wet mouth latches onto his cock, sucking shamelessly on the sensitive flesh. The sensation it brings forth is sudden and sharp, a white-hot burning burst of concentrated pleasure that has Fjord involuntarily jutting his hips out and trying to squirm away. It's both too much and not enough at once, and it's going to kill him. His fingers tangle helplessly in Molly's curls, groaning as Molly slides a third finger inside of him. It's a surprise, but only for a short while, as Fjord puts the effortlessness of the insertion down to how damnably  _ aroused  _ he is. 

Molly seems to have left teasing by the wayside, his suckling hard enough to be (embarrassingly) heard. The suction is unbearable, and Fjord teeters on the edge of asking him to stop, it's so  _ much _ \- but he wants more too, wants enough of it to make him pass out. Which does not sound unachievable. 

"Gods,  _ Gods _ , Molly, you'll h- have-  _ shit _ !" he curses,  _ feeling _ the curl of his resolve swiftly unwinding. He'll come undone within the minute if the onslaught of pleasure doesn't ebb. He senses no intention of that in Molly, whose lips are pulling at his reddened cock with a practised ease unlike anything Fjord's ever felt before, fingers rhythmically pressing up against a spot in him that makes him burn with want. It's got his eyes rolling back in his head, toes fervently curling and uncurling. 

It just keeps mounting, further and further like a landslide in reverse, causing all his muscles to tense. The sensation dangles between the line of maddeningly good and unbearable, and Fjord is beginning to believe he'll literally go mad. 

" _ No _ , I can't, Molls- Please-" he gasps out, and Molly's drawing back at the third word, causing Fjord's entire body to release its tension. He stills his fingers inside his cunt, leaving them there, free hand resting on the top of Fjord's thigh. The worried look on Molly's face is enough to crush Fjord, when all he wants is to  _ cum _ . 

"What's up?" he asks simply, and Fjord takes a deep breath, wishing he could close his legs and rub them together for some semblance of stimulation. He tightens needily once, twice around Molly's fingers, hopefully signalling he doesn't want to completely stop. 

"Just a little… intense." he explains with a sag of his head, raising a hand to wipe sweat off his brow. Gods, Molly does that to him. 

"Oh, I understand. Can be a lot if you've never had that before," Molly responds with an understanding smile, softening his thin-lipped worry, finally letting Fjord relax a little more. He traces his index finger over Fjord's dick, careful yet playful. So swollen and engorged it won't fit back into the hood - a fact that sends an excited prickle down Fjord's back, twinned with the sudden sensation. 

"Can we, uh, keep goin'? Sorry." the words tumble from Fjord's mouth. He'll never stop being embarrassed, even when brought dangerously close to a climax he's never felt before. Maybe it's because Molly's so gorgeous. 

"There's no need to apologise, now. You're important, I need to hear what you're thinking. The good bits just as much as the bad bits." Molly says, rubbing the sensitive, plush flesh of Fjord's inner thigh before dipping in for a kitten lick to Fjord's dick; and that's got his hips bucking again, pressing up against that wetness. Molly's more than happy to challenge that encouragement, pressing his tongue firmly against his cunt. 

"Please," Fjord breathes out, and Molly responds with a crooking of his fingers nestled in Fjord's cunt that has his back arching. 

Molly is still benevolent in his giving, but Fjord can tell he's backed away from that torturous method of pushing Fjord to his limits. Flicking his tongue over his dick as many times as his stamina will allow him before diving in to slip it between his reddened lips, sucking with the delightful intention to make Fjord cum. 

Fjord loses absolute control of his voice somewhere in between then and when his orgasm hits him. He's gasping and moaning and whimpering too, sometimes. It's too much to hold onto himself and control his voice at the same time, so he desperately tries to focus on his thin sanity and lets noises be voiced without shame. Fortunately, he believes they only encourage Molly. 

All he can think is,  _ fuck fuck fuck I'm going to fucking cum fuck fuck fuck _ , cussing like a less well-mannered sailor. All he can think about  _ saying _ is Molly's name. Because the tiefling has done his damned best job at taking Fjord apart, and he must be horny as all hell (pun not intended) without any stimulation without all of this. He at least deserves to hear his name chanted like a debaucherous mantra. 

"Molly Molly Molly  _ fuck, fuck _ Molly  _ fuck _ \-  _ Molly! _ " his pleas end on something of a shout as his hips drive upwards and Molly is  _ there _ to meet that demand, tipping - pushing - Fjord over into the climax he's been writhing for with utter flawlessness. 

This is the kind of drowning he prefers, nothing but raw pleasure flooding his entire body until he almost can't breathe from it, intakes of air short and erratic. He can both hear and feel Mollymauk hum around his dick as he suckles him through his orgasm, the driving force of his pleasure never dwindling, just  _ more  _ and  _ more _ until Fjord's thighs are shaking from it. 

Perhaps it's ten seconds, perhaps it's thirty, before Fjord weakly puts his palm to Molly's forehead, trying to ease him off with all the strength he doesn't have. Molly's expression is the sole thing that keeps him from toppling backwards onto the bed; eyes half-lidded and lips slick from both parties, a characteristic smirk playing on that glistening mouth. 

"What…" Fjord pants, his dick twitching like he can still feel the pleasure. Molly's fingers slide from his heat, easing a final groan from him, the sound repeating itself as he brings the digits to his mouth and licks them off somewhat coquettishly. 

"Good as it sounded?" he quips, and the breathlessness in his tone is satisfying in ways Fjord may never understand. 

"Fhhh… Fuckin'  _ yeah _ ," drawls Fjord, still getting used to speech again. Molly shifts on his knees, looking ever so pleased with himself, and gathers a generous spilling of slick from Fjord's loose entrance on his now-clean hand. 

"Shout when you're ready for round two." Molly hums. 


End file.
